50 Prompts, 50 One- Shots
by nsheldonb
Summary: Rose Weasley's life through the years. (Not in order and not all in the same universe.) AU Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter, JK Rowling does! This was written for the Hatest Character Boot Camp! Rose is good sometime though!
1. Allergic

**Allergic**

Little Rose Weasley was walking down a hallway in her home. Her father was working at the Ministry and her mother was, once again, helping her Uncle George. Rose was sick of not seeing her mother. Rose was sure her mother didn't even know that she was allergic to trees.

When her father found out Rose was allergic to trees, he was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to play Quidditch. After awhile though, he started to understand, but still a little sad. When Rose's younger brother, Hugo Weasley, was able to fly, her father was eccentric. He was still allergic to unicorns, but her father was proud.

"That's my boy!" Her father had shouted as her little brother was lifted into the air. His curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes made him look like a future stud. Oh, Rose knew that he would break a few hearts when he would go to Hogwarts.

Little Rose Weasley would be in her 3rd year at Hogwarts coming September 1st of that year. Her little brother would be in his 2nd year.

Rose was had a slight skip in her step when she remembered she could go to Hogsmeade that year.

"Rose?" A voice asked. Her father's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Ya dad?" Rose asked, tilting her curly red hair as her sparkling blue eyes looked at her father.

"Is it OK that you make Hugo some dinner? I'm be late tonight," her father told her, blue eyes looking at her emotionlessly.

Rose sighed. _Another night without dad_. "Sure," Rose whispered. With that said, his head disappeared and Rose was left to cry, yet again.

"Didn't he realize that tomorrow was my early birthday?" Rose whimpered as she hugged her knees to her chest. Born on September 9th, her father thought it would be best to celebrate her birthday early. She still remembered his promise to be there for _every_ early birthday. _Thanks for breaking a promise dad_.


	2. Snob

**Snob**

Rose Weasley was strutting around with her Prefect badge glittering as her black robes with a Ravenclaw logo bellowed behind her. She was frustrated. As a fifth year, she was _supposed_ to be happy, but _no_! Even when her cousins weren't at Hogwarts, Rose still heard of them!

It's been two years since James and Lily had left Hogwarts yet the students and staff _still_ talked about them! The great James Sirius and Lily Luna Potter have left Hogwarts! James went on to help her Uncle George with his drinking problem while Lily was running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Lily was even successful! Rose was furious that James and Lily were amazing to everyone they met, except for the Weasley- Potter clan.

While Rose was thinking and furiously stomping through the halls of Hogwarts while on Prefect patrol, she heard muffled giggles.

"Who goes there?" The red head shouted, whipping around, wand glowing bright in the dark hallways. Only the moon, stars, and wand lit up the night. It was peaceful once again. Rose turned to continue walking, but she then heard the muffled giggles again.

"Who goes there!?" Rose shouted again, furious beyond belief. Red sparks flew from her wand to show her anger.

"Now don't be so frumpy Rosie," Kyra Platt, a Hufflepuff in Rose's year sneered at her. Behind her was Kyra's malefriend, Zayne Boxwell, and Kyra's best friend, Angelica Smith. Angelina was also Rose's dorm mate.

"What do you want?" Rose demanded. She tried to look tough, but her shaking knees gave her away.

"I just want to know if you're interested in a game of... hide- and- sneak," Kyra sneered, electric blue eyes gleaming with the idea of the Muggle game.

"W- What are the r- rules?" Rose mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

"Just run Rosie or the whole school will know your crush on Scorpius and read your diary," Kyra smirked. "You shouldn't have called me a snob Rose dear."

Rose's blue eyes clouded over in fear and tears. Scorpius Malfoy was a Slytherin in her year and also dating Rose's best friend, Sierra Evensen. The worst part though was the dairy, containing Rose's thoughts on _everyone_. There were even some comments on her family, even the grown- ups. Rose ran and found a place to hide.

After five hours, Rose came out from her hiding spot and left to go to classes, nervous about what Kyra was going to do.


	3. Ferris Wheel

**Ferris Wheel**

"We're going to a Muggle amusement park!" The Muggle Studies teacher, Perla Whitby- Baldock announced. Rose sighed in sadness. She only took the classes to impress her mother, but was forced to continue to be in Muggle Studies, the only elective she would not want to kill herself in. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination were too boring. Alchemy wasn't something Rose could sign up for and Care of Magical Creatures was too dangerous, according to her father.

As a 7th year, Rose was bored. There wasn't much to do with most of her family gone from Hogwarts. Lucy had dropped out in her 5th year, believing she wouldn't need to graduate from Hogwarts to succeed. Lily had also dropped out in her 2nd year to take over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This left only Albus, Louis, and Hugo left from the Potter- Weasley clan.

The bell rang and Rose picked up her textbooks and stuffed them into her bag, ready for another class of Charms.

"Before I forget," Professor Whitby- Baldock said, "Everyone _must_ have a partner, that is taking Muggle Studies, to be with them. The buddy system will be used. Have a good day! Remember, owl your parents or guardians and tell them to sign off! One week!"

Rose groaned, not knowing anyone who would want to partner up with her.

"Um… Rose?" A shy feminine voice asked her. Rose looked up to seen her ex- malefriend, Taylor Chang.

"What do you want Taylor?"

"Want to be partners?" Before Rose could say anything, he talked again. "I know you're into Malfoy, but I just want a partner. We both are outcasts in this class," Taylor said. Rose closed her mouth, hating to agree that he was right.

Slowly, Rose nodded. Taylor slowly grinned then left with a wink towards her direction. Rose blushed in embarrassment, mentally cursing the Weasley blush.

"Did you agree to go out with Chang!?" Cade Owens, Louis's best friend, asked. He was a Gryffindor in Rose's year. Cade didn't like Taylor because his ex- femalefriend, Delilah Vigorito, cheated on him with Taylor.

"NO!" Rose shouted, blushing when various of unwanted eyes went towards her. She blushed furiously under Louis's gaze when he gave her a smirk.

"I don't like Chang _that_ way! There was just no one that would be my partner in Muggle Studies," Rose mumbled shyly. Cade and Louis just looked at each other then smirked. They left and Rose wanted to know what they were thinking, but didn't push it any further.

_One week later…_

Rose and Taylor were walking side- by- side together as they went to the Muggle amusement park with their class. Professor Whitby- Baldock was leading them in a blank tank top, white over shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

"I paid for your tickets and gave you each 60 pounds each! This is for food and to play the games that require money! Have fun!"

With that said, they went off to have fun. Rose and Taylor first went to a few roller coasters to have some fun. It was really nice. Though Rose still felt uncomfortable to be with her _ex-_ malefriend on what seemed to be a date, she was still happy. The bright colors of the rides and food made up for the company.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Taylor asked Rose. Rose nodded and they went to have a mouth- watering funnel cake. When they were walking towards the food court, they ran into someone, _literally_!

"OW!" Rose and the mysterious figure shouted at the same time. When Rose looked up, she stared into the blue eyes of her drop- out cousin, Lucy Weasley.

"Lucy!" Rose shouted, hugging her cousin. Lucy felt weird, standing in the middle of the Muggle place, having her cousin hug her. Lucy never got along with Rose and just pushed her off.

"Why are you being _so_ kind now?" Lucy asked her, her face wiped of all emotions. She wasn't very happy to be with her cousin, especially when she was on business.

"What?" Rose asked quietly. She bit her lip, not knowing why her younger cousin was so emotionless.

"Just forget it," Lucy sneered. "I have business to attend to." She confidently walked towards the Muggle that was selling funnel cake and gave him a DA coin! Rose was furious that some random… _Muggle_! Wait! Rose furrowed her eyebrows. Her cousin knew the Statue of Security, but why give a magical item to a Muggle? Rose thought hard, then realized that the person must have been a Muggleborn or a Squib!

Lucy conversed some more, but then left.

"Rose?" Taylor asked the redhead, concerned. Though they may not be dating anymore, Taylor still cared for her. He did not think of her as anymore than a friend or acquaintance, but still worried about her every day.

"Yes?" Rose asked, after snapping out of her focus. She was still confused about what Lucy was doing, but thought to just leave her alone, for now.

"Do you want to go to the Ferris wheel?" Taylor asked, pointing towards its direction.

Rose looked to see a giant rotating wheel. It was large and had white metal for the base structure. Since it was nearing night, the lights were going to be put on. As Rose nodded, they went towards the Ferris wheel. It was a long line, but both of them were fine with it. When they were just a couple of beings away from the Ferris wheel, it lit up.

Blue and white lights engulfed the Ferris wheel, making it the most dazzling ride in the park. Rose and Taylor stared wide- eyed at the beauty that was infront of them. More than 350 feet tall, the Ferris wheel was one of the tallest rides in the park and certainly outshined the rest of the park rides. Both of the magicals heard the pounding of footsteps and turned to see their Muggle Studies class stare in awe at the ride.

"Next!" The conductor for the Ferris wheel shouted. Rose and Taylor smiled when they realized they were going to be on the magnificent ride. They both strapped down to make sure they didn't fall and the ride started up. A few times around, then they were stopped near the bottom.

They were a bit disgruntled because they couldn't see the view of the sky, but smiled happily when it started to move yet again. They moved and were almost at the top when fireworks started to go off.

"What!?" Taylor shouted, scared, but excited when the first firework was launched. It was a bright blue firework that was small, but still wonderful. "I didn't know that a fireworks show would happen," Taylor turned towards Rose, smiling. Rose blushed. He was so giddy when he it came to Muggle things and his smiled was wonderful.

They watched the fireworks show for about a minute before they had get off the Ferris wheel.

Their Muggle Studies teacher told them to all hurry out of the park. The students were confused until she whispered that they would have a better view of the fireworks. The students scurried to get out of the amusement park. When they went into a near- by alley, she showed them broomsticks that she shrunk. With a quick wave of her wand, the broom appeared and she told them to ride with a partner.

Taylor decided to control the broom while Rose held onto his waist. The students and the professor all went up high while the professor preformed the disillusion charm on them to not make the Muggle suspicious. The students were in awe as the bright colors exploded in the night sky.

Rose thought to herself while she watched the fireworks. Maybe being with Taylor wasn't so bad. Maybe being in Muggle Studies wasn't so bad. Maybe, just maybe, Muggles weren't so bad. Rose Weasley enjoyed her first trip to a Muggle amusement park. This was the first of many trips to Muggle places.


	4. Dementia

**Dementia**

Rose sighed as she looked at the book in her hands.

It was a book about Muggle diseases in her class and she didn't want to look up Dementia, whatever that was.

She slammed down the book in frustration, earning a glare from the librarian. Rose ignored her as she rested her set of red curls on the table. She was the only one, other than the librarian, that was inside on a nice January day. It had snowed last night. Both the students and professors were having a nice day in the snow, throwing snowballs at students and professors alike.

The librarian was waiting for the Weasley female to leave so she could join in on the fun. There was _no way_ that she was allowing _her_ take care of the library. Though her mother had taken great care of the library, the old female knew that the student was not like her mother.

"Good bye Madam Pince," Rose mumbled towards the librarian. The librarian's eyes lit up. She put on her coat and gloves, boots as well, pushed Rose out the door, magically locked the library, then ran towards the outside to join in with the rest of the school.

Rose sighed. Even the librarian was having fun! She wanted to finish her Muggle Studies homework, but she couldn't find anything good on Dementia. Sighing, Rose looked at the floor, as if it could tell her of her problems.

"Need help?" a masculine voice asked. Rose squeaked and blushed the Weasley red as she turned around to face her cousin, Albus Severus Potter. His two siblings were not in Hogwarts. Both of them dropped out during the same year to help Rose's mother. Her mother did not talk to Rose, too busy helping her best friend.

"Don't do that Al!" Rose hissed. Albus just rolled his emerald green eyes, not caring about scaring the poor redhead.

"Why are you inside? It's a beautiful day!" Albus shouted. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. His cousin was such a bookworm! It was times like now when Albus worried about his cousin. She was obsessed with studying and working!

"I need to finish up on my work for Dementia," Rose whispered. At Al's confused look Rose added, "it's a Muggle disease or something of the like." Albus nodded, still confused though.

"Why don't you just ask for help from someone else? If you don't get it done now, it won't kill you." Albus frowned at the redhead that took school too serious sometimes, like now. "It's OK to allow yourself to have fun! You could always tell Professor Whitby- Baldock that you couldn't find any good information."

Rose just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm still going to be researching." Albus sighed in irritation. He left her alone though, there was no point to trying to convince Rose otherwise. Rose wasn't anymore happier than before, but she knew that it was best to do homework now.

* * *

**Sorry this is so bad! I just couldn't think on how to use this! Ugh! Anyways, hope you review, favor, or follow this one- shot collection! If not, it's your own choice...**


End file.
